Dance With Me
by tinyfiereceandsassy
Summary: Inspired by a behind-the-scenes pic of Chris & Mindy slow-dancing. A night in for Dandy, on their second (month) anniversary.


"Did you know that Perez Hilton was born on _Friday_, the _fifteenth _of this month? Fascinating stuff," Mindy commented as she read her copy of US Weekly.

Danny smirked and swallowed another spoonful of oatmeal. "You don't say."

Mindy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. The _fifteenth. _Gee, I can't believe we're already halfway through the month."

Danny rolled his eyes as he got up to put his dish in the sink. "You can give it up now, Min. I know what you're doing. I'm not dense."

"Who? Innocent little me? I don't know what you mean," she replied, holding up a hand and feigning ignorance.

Danny tsked. "You're about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. No, I take that back. You're about as subtle as Peter."

Mindy scoffed. "How dare you!" She put the magazine down. "So, what is it then? What am I trying to 'not so subtly' hint at?"

Danny smirked and leaned against the counter, arms folded. "Our anniversary is this Friday. You wanted to test me, see if I forgot."

"Well, you passed," Mindy replied, façade undone. "Congrats!" She smiled and got up, wrapping her arms around Danny's torso as she tucked her head under his chin. "Can you believe we've been dating for two months?"

"That's almost longer than Kim and Kris's marriage," Danny remarked.

Mindy pulled back in surprise. "Danny! You just made an accurate pop culture reference! See, look how far we've come."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. "So we should celebrate. How about I make us something special for dinner?"

Mindy pursed her lips. "And dessert?'

Danny chuckled and nodded. "And dessert."

"You're included in that, of course," Mindy amended, eyes twinkling devilishly.

"Whatever my girl wants," Danny replied. He checked his watch. "But I need to leave if you still want your dessert to have a job. Scheduled C-section in an hour." He turned to Mindy and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll see you later?"

Mindy nodded. "Yep. Don't forget, tonight is Real Housewives night!"

"How could I ever forget." Danny grabbed his coat, stopping to kiss Mindy goodbye one last time. "Have a good day, babe."

"You too."

Mindy smiled as the door closed after her boyfriend, imagining what was in store for Friday night.

* * *

><p>"Danny? You home?" Mindy asked, shutting the door behind her. She could already smell the olive oil.<p>

"In the kitchen," Danny called.

Mindy followed the scent to its source. "Whatcha makin? Not lasagna, right? We had that last week."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, this occasion calls for more than lasagna. I'm making us some lemon-garlic salmon with orzo."

"Ooh, sounds fancy! Like I'm dining with the stars," Mindy beamed, pecking Danny on the cheek as he stirred a small pot.

"Not too difficult," Danny shrugged.

Mindy grabbed a pinch of diced garlic and flung it in the pot. "BAM!"

Danny jumped. "What was that for?!"

"I was kickin it up a knotch! Like Emeril?"

Danny shook his head. "Maybe just leave the spicing to me. But I appreciate your help," he amended, easing Mindy's guilt with a kiss.

"Mmm. When do we get to dessert, again?"

"Patience, Min. I just gotta brush this over the fish and then we have about 20 minutes til dinner's ready. That okay?"

"Perfect." Mindy watched as Danny expertly brushed the lemon-garlic concoction over the salmon, folding each filet in its own aluminum boat and placing them on a cooking sheet in the oven.

"There. All done for now," Danny stated, setting the timer for 20 minutes. "You want some wine?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Mindy replied.

Danny chuckled. "That was a good one. I liked that."

"Ya think? I'm trying to expand my humor horizons."

Danny smirked. "Well, it's working."

Mindy perked up, listening intently as Danny washed his hands. "Wait, is that…_smooth jazz _playing?"

"Hey, don't rag on smooth jazz. I thought it gave the night a nice ambiance."

"I mean, if you're some middle-aged parents from a sitcom, maybe."

Danny shook his head. "Would you just listen for a minute? It may not have 'catchy' lyrics like your bubblegum pop crap, but it's relaxing." He grabbed Mindy's hips, pulling her away from the counter and out into the open space in the living room.

"Uh, Danny, what are you doing?" Mindy asked. "I can't dance to this. There's no beat. I can't even fist pump – like a lady, of course."

"Shhh," Danny replied. "Just listen to the music." He began to sway side to side, clearly enjoying himself.

"I'm trying. I got nothing."

"Here. Let me try something."

Danny pulled Mindy closer, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He held up a finger, listening to the melody. Then he hummed it back, soft enough only for Mindy to hear.

She smiled. "Yeah, I hear it now!" She began to step quickly back and forth, waving her hands in the air to the beat.

"No, no, not like that. Relax," Danny smirked, smoothing his hands down her arms. "Just sway. You don't have to be in time with the music." Mindy nodded, still bobbing her head. Danny shook his own, cradling her face in his hands and holding her until she remained still. "There. Much better."

"But Danny, this is so boring."

"Oh, it is, is it? Let me see what I can do about that." Danny wrapped his arms around Mindy's waist, pulling her so close Mindy could feel his breath on her ear. "Now, put your hands on my shoulders." Mindy did as instructed. "And let me do the rest."

Mindy gulped, inhaling Danny's scent as he guided them back and forth.

"Better?"

"A bit," She replied breathlessly.

"Relax," Danny chided. He slipped a hand up her side, rubbing circles on her back while they continued to sway. Mindy hummed, softening at his touch.

They danced silently, carving circles into the carpet. Mindy rested her head on Danny's shoulder, dancing more to heartbeat than that of the music.

"I wish we had more anniversaries," she commented.

Danny chuckled. "You and me both." He paused. "Don't worry. We have time."

"We have time," Mindy repeated, sighing more deeply into their embrace.

The beeping of the timer broke them from their trance. "Just not right now," Danny smirked, pulling back and stroking Mindy's cheek. "Let me get dinner out of the oven and you set the table. Sound good?"

Mindy nodded. "Whatever you want, so long as we get to dance more."

"I promise, there'll be more," Danny smiled.

Mindy set the table, quickly setting her phone to count down the days til the next month.


End file.
